A Creature's True Feelings
by ShadowandSilverluv21
Summary: Envy's suicide...why did he do it? Not for anyone who does not like death.  One-Shot and reviews wanted.


"_You humans are so pathetic! You turn against each other because of stupid cretins you call friends! You kill because you don't like anyone else's opinions! And you call _us _monsters? You make me laugh too much."_

The dim light of fire rushed towards the black-haired Homunculus as he began to change form. His brows pulled together, anger boiling in his veins as he remembered the same flames when Lust was killed. _Not this time, Mustang. _His mind hissed as he ran to the left, dodging.

His pale skin turned green and one of his eyes multiplied several times as he grew to a huge size. His black and red headband snapped as his head bulged, two more limbs spurting from his sides. The large monster faced the black eyed alchemist, a roar of fury escaping the beast.

The alchemist smirked."You're making this too easy." He said, snapping. Flames engulfed the monster as he cried out in pain, lashing out. Mustang rolled to one side, dodging swiftly. Agile as a cat, he jumped forward and snapped again. The harsh red and orange light appeared again, and seared the monster, forcing him to switch back to normal.

"Damn you…" Envy's voice sounded harsh as he regenerated. The golden haired boy who had been standing there, frowning, spoke.

"Need any help, Colonel?" He asked Mustang. The alchemist shook his head."I've got this." He said, anger blazing in his eyes as he snapped yet again. Envy shrieked as he was once again hit.

_Damn it…I can feel my core losing its power…I'm dying too much at one time…_ The helpless homunculus thought. He quickly ran out of Mustang's sight as he spoke to the boy. Smirking cruelly, he changed forms.

"Roy." A familiar voice made him jump. He spun around to see his old friend, the bearded man who had been working under him to serve him. Roy frowned furiously and prepared to snap.

"You don't want to kill your old friend, do you? Your old war buddy?" He said, his hazel eyes triumphant. What he had least expected smacked him right in the face as Roy snapped, shredding away the form, and Envy's flesh once again.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you!" Envy exclaimed after he had regenerated. Roy frowned.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is dead." He said, anger blazing in his eyes. "There's nothing that can change that."

Envy's amethyst eyes were wide in shock and then irritation. A familiar red-eyed man with dark skin ran into the room after following the sounds of destruction. He stiffened as he noticed how Envy's regeneration was slowing.

Envy shook his head rapidly." I can't believe it! Hughes was one of your best friends. You've got serious problems if you think I killed him for nothing." He spat. Roy's eyes hardened.

"…You…._you were the one that killed him_!" He roared, snapping and completely incinerating the Homunculus this time.

Envy took much longer than expected to regenerate. His body was already degrading slightly, and he was staggering. "I thought you knew…" He said, smirking weakly.

Roy yet again incinerated the sin, causing his body to collapse and disentigrate. His body was reduced to the small, ugly, green creature he really was. His huge eyes locked onto Roy as he prepared to kill the creature once and for all.

A gun was yanked from its holster, prepared to fire."Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to stop." A woman's voice ordered. Roy frowned and viciously glared at her as he spun around.

Lieutenant Hawkeye boldly stood her ground, pointing the gun at his forehead."This won't help you at all." She said. To everyone's surprise, even Scar spoke.

"If you kill him now from your rage, you'll just end up like me." He said quietly. "You'll want to kill anyone who was involved in it." Roy's gaze wavered, and he fell silent.

Envy saw his chance to get away. He scampered off, only to be held down by Edward's foot. "Hold it." He said, frowning. He picked up the creature and held it to his face. The small creature began to laugh.

"Don't you remember! These three are the reason that your people were killed! You have your chance to kill them all right now!" He said, his amethyst eyes twinkling in anger as he looked at the Ishbalan.

Scar shook his head, and said nothing. No one moved. Envy squeaked an outraged cry.

"_You humans are so pathetic! You turn against each other because of stupid cretins you call friends! You kill because you don't like anyone else's opinions! And you suddenly team up and act as friends! You have the nerve to call _us _monsters? You make me laugh too much." _ He wriggled free from Edward's grasp.

Edward's eyes then widened."Now I understand…." He whispered.

"You hate humans because of their ability to help and understand friends. Your heart was too cold to ever be able to do that. You're…jealous…envious….of humans….because they have friends…and each other." He said.

Envy's eyes hardened as the truth hit him like icy cold water. He burst into spontaneous laughter.

"You, of all people! I never thought _you_ would be the only one….." He said. His eyes began to well with tears."You'll never fully understand….never! You humans are too pathetic to understand a Homunculus!"

"You'll never…." He curled up into a small, ball like shape that looked as if he were in a fetal position. "You'll never…" The tears came down his small, ugly body as he reached into his mouth and ripped out his core.

"_Goodbye…..Edward Elric…_" The small creature whispered, taking his last breath as his body faded away, like ash in the wind.


End file.
